canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bogweed
Bogweed is a character and a citizen in the land of Kaluka created by Sabrina1985 and Brainiac Adam. About him He is a gobblein, a goblin/human hybrid, who resembles a gigantic anthromorisapian monster-like creature with dark red skin, grey hair, dark red eyes, pointed ears that are slightly floppy, a human nose set in a goblin face, a beard, and a long tail. He wears a blue wizard hat, light purple shirt, dark purple pants, and carries a blue magical wand-like ornate staff which has a large purple ball-shaped gemstone on the top. He was born on March 23, 1018, in the Gobblein Realm, and his Astrological sign is Aries. Bogweed has over 100+ years of experience in ruling the Gobblein Realm, so ruling the Gobblein Realm and wanting to take over the Metallic Dynasty are his favorite hobbies. Bogweed is an arrogant, jealous, manipulative, sadistic, and cruel goblin/human hybrid who is out to prove he can do better than Metallix can. He is the leader of hungry goblin minions who like to eat everything that they can get their hands on. Bogweed is the embodiment of satanic evil, speaks in a deep rumbling voice, and acts quite courteous to his minions by giving them limestone pie with sprinkles of melted silver as a treat if they are injured in a fight. He doesn't feel sorry for them at all, because he knows they get hurt in battle and wants to make it worse with false sympathy, since his sympathetic act is just to toy with them while they are down. He does not tolerate failure of any kind, because he becomes consumed with fury, loses his temper, shrieks in an utterly inhuman voice, and will ruthlessly kill any villain who has betrayed the forces of evil by any means necessary. As he is a goblin, he rose from a swamp from the furthest and deepest of Kaluka. Bogweed thinks that Metallix was a weak and pathetic ruler, even though, the Metallic Dynasty was evil under the metal sheet's control. Bogweed and Metallix started off as friends, but they had an argument over who should rule the Metallic Dynasty, and this caused them to have a falling out that automatically made them bitter rivals with an extreme hatred for each other. The goblin even referred to the metal sheet as a rude and selfish would-be villain, because he thought Metallix knew nothing about being a true villain, to the point where he believed that the metal sheet couldn't even rule the Metallic Dynasty properly. Bogweed claims that Metallix stole the leadership of the Metallic Dynasty from him 35 years ago, and trapped the goblin under the water of the swamp, just so the metal sheet could rule by default. Powers and abilities Energy blast - He fires small energy blasts of yellow static electricity from the gemstone on his staff to temporarily paralyze an opponent Whip strike - Bogweed pulls out a rubbery green slime-like whip to violently and harshly lash the opponent Shadow attack - A physical attack where he jumps up into the air and swoops down onto the enemy, which creates dark purple colored illusionary shadowy aura copies of the user that disorient the opponent, by making it seem to appear that the illusory copies are pummeling the target Servant summon - He brainwashes people by automatically hypnotizing them into his loyal and evil servants by releasing dark magic beams through the palms of his hands Earth explosion - Bogweed jumps into the air, then lands onto the ground and stomps it with one of his feet, which causes the battlefield to shake violently and erupt with power, as it cracks in half and opens a fissure. Outrageous fury - He powers up by thinking of things that make him extremely angry, then he loses his temper and a dark look of an intimidating expression appears on his face as he glares at the opponent and frightens them, which causes them to freeze in fear as shudders run down their backs. He then threatens to use his large monstrous-looking hand to uncontrollably squeeze an opponent in it's extremely strong grasp to cause serious physical damage by crushing their bones to grind them up into dust. Cold glare - He tilts his eyes slightly up or down so that his line of sight is parallel to his opponent, then stands perfectly immobile. The look on his face is so intense, cruel, lifeless, and lethal that the opponent just can't move their eyes away to the point where they just can't stand it anymore, as they quickly turn and dash away from the center of the arena. Friends Banana, Durian, Nut, Bolt, Washer, Cogrush, Cavalwar, Metallix, Lauriette the ladybug, Leena the ladybug, Lola the ladybug, Sasha Winchester/Dark Heart, and Alan/Green Ice Enemies Goop the gaboonie, Yanpookie the gaboonie, Art the raccoon, Gum the squirrel, King Rainbow, Queen Heart, Prince Starlow, Princess Starina, Peach, Cherry, Apple, Passion Fruit, Strawberry, Lemon, Lime, Pineapple, Pear, Aquesio, Patch the badger, Boomer the fox, Cinnamon, Piano, Drum, Trumpet, Saxophone, Trombone, Harp, Violin, Electric Guitar, Metallina, Superbot, Valentina, Mrs. Riceinton, Madorah (former minion), Katheryn the caterpillar, Gérard the grasshopper, Symphonia the grand fairy, Sabrina Roberts-Trujillo/Fuchsia Heart and Adam Hughes/Yellow Fire The gallery of pictures Bogweed 4.png Bogweed 3.png Bogweed 2.png Category:Canon characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Characters with hair Category:Red characters Category:Anthro characters Category:Antagonists Category:Kaluka